deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:J80Kar/Battle of of the Vampires: Selene vs Blade
file:SelenevsBlade.png Hey DF Wikians, it's J80Kar here for another battle. Since we're in the month of October here, and people both online and offline are preparing for Halloween, so might as well do a Halloween special between two of fictions most deadliest vampires. (And no this battle will not have Twilight, unless you want a cameo of a dead body of a certain vampire whose name will not be mentioned in this battle.) Anywho, here's today's special..... Selene: a former vampire death dealer, now surviving the purge of both vampires and lycans VS Blade: a human turned half-vampire from birth and rids the world of blood suckers WHO IS DEADLIEST?! Prologue On a rainy night, all was normal at the Ordoghaz in Hungary. Selene, dressed up in her death dealer attire, was in the library looking around. It was deemed forbidden by the Vampire Elders for anyone to look up any history or the past generations. As Selene was taking a book, she started to think about her family, how she was the sole survivor of the Lycan attack and when Viktor took her in. When she was opening the book, she was grabbed the arm and dropped the book. "You do know that's forbidden right?" asked Kraven. Selene forces him to let go of her arm and distances herself from Kraven. "That's none of your business," replied Selene. "What do you want, I assumed you came to me to do more of your work?" "No...." said Kraven. "...Viktor summons you to the Elders' Chamber." Selene's expression change quickly, and started to walk out of the room. Kraven grabs her by the arm again, and starts feeling her hair and tries to get closer to her. Selene, knowing what he's trying to do, knocks Kraven out and heads towards the Chambers. Selene begins to ponder why Viktor would call her at a time like this as she waits for the doors to open into the Chambers. When the entrance opened, she walks in and sees the elder vampire sitting in his throne. Selene walks up in front of the throne and kneels down in sign of respect. "Please stand up my child," said Viktor. Selene does as commanded. "What may I be of assistance Viktor?" asked Selene. Viktor slowly stands up, and starts walking down from his throne. "The past few days, we've been having some of our top death dealers get vanquished by a certain individual," stated Viktor. Selene quickly jumped to conclusions. "Was it a Lycan?" asked Selene. Viktor looked at her and shooked his head. "Now that's the ironic part also, this individual has also been hunting down Lycans too," replied the elder. "Then why would someone kill both vampires and lycans?" asked Selene. "I have no idea my child," responded Viktor. "but one thing's for sure, this individual is a half-vampire from birth." Selene's expression changed drastically, "Why would someone who has the blood of our species, kill his own?" "Whatever that may be, but he has become a threat to this coven and the lycans. We've postponed future operations to dealing with this half-blood of ours," stated Viktor. "Unfortunately, our first few attempts failed. The lycans also tried to deal with him, but it was futile." "So you requested my assistance," said Selene jumping to the point. "Yes my child," said Viktor. "you're one of our best death dealers and I need you to carry out his task. Take this." Viktor gives Selene his sword, which she humbly accepts. "It will be done my lord," said Selene, and leaves the chambers. "The individual you're looking is Erik Brooks," said Kahn in the armory. "He goes by the alias 'Blade.' He was last spotted downtown at an abandoned apartment complex." Selene gets to the table and gets her dual Walther P99s, plus extra magazines. "Why Blade?" asks Selene. "Apparently he finishes his enemies with his own sword," replied Kahn. "Hmm interesting," said Selen. "Well I'm going to head out now. Thanks for the info Kahn." "No problem Selene." Selene goes to he garage and gets into her car, then drives out in the rainy night to exterminate her enemy. Meanwhile, at the apartment complex Blade takes his katana out of a fallen death dealer and wipes the blood of the blade. "It seems this city is a hotspot for many vampires and werewolves," thought Erik. Blade goes into a room and takes out his Remington 870 in case any more try to show up. "Looks like I'm going to have rid this town of both of hese creatures, no mtter what takes." As Erik was pondering on his course of action, he begins to fall asleep. All of a sudden, Blade hears a car pull up. Erik goes near the window, and sees a female enter the complex. "Don't they ever learn," Blade said to himself. Erik gets his weapons and goes to the stairs to meet his enemy. Selene enters the complex cautiously, and looks around for any signs of activity. She sees a trail of blood and follows it. Wondering who it belongs to, lightning brightens the room, revealing a female death dealer who didn't report back a few days ago. Selene walks over to the female death dealer, and closes her eyes. Blade goes in the lobby and sees Selene near the fallen death dealer. Selene senses a presense in the area, and quickly takes out her dual P99s. All seemed quiet on this night, lightning flashed again, followed by loud thunder, as two figures stood still.. Selene Loadout Equipment Gallery Selene's claws 2 .jpg|Selene's Claws, fighting stance Viktor's Sword.jpg|Sword of Viktor Underworld-WaltherP99s.jpg|Selene's Dual Walther P99s Ultra Ammo.jpg|Ultraviolet Ammunition Blade Loadout Equipment Gallery Teakwood Dagger .jpg|Teakwood Dagger Titanium Katana .jpg|Titanium Katana Blade_Benelli2.jpg|Benelli M3 Super 90 Throwing Glaive .jpg|Throwing Glaive Notes *Fighting will take place either at an abandoned coven or in a factory *Events in battle will take place before the first Underworld film Voting Ok when it comes to voting, leave the name of the team you want to win and give me descriptive details on why the team should win or not. A well descriptive vote, or edges will get a full vote. Short, non-descriptive, or just plain votes will either get a half vote or will not be counted at all. Voting Ends October 11, 2012 Battle As Blade looks from the pillar to see his enemy, Selene fires her dual P99s at him forcing Blade to return to cover. Selene begins to rush towards Blade's position, but Blade begins to fire his Benelli shotgun at Selene. Selene immediately takes cover behind some rubble and reloads her P99s. Blade comes out of cover and returns fire. Selene quickly jumps and dodges the shells coming at her. Blade tries to keep up with the female death dealer, but Selene is far too agile. As soon as Blade ran out of shells, Selene landed and quickly ran towards Blade and kicked him towards a wall. Blade, feeling distorted at the moment, sees Selene coming at him for another attack. Before she manages to do another kick, Blade incapacitates her with his shotgun at point blank range. Selene is sent flying across the room and lands near the dead death dealer. "Hmm she won't be able to move as quickly in close quarters," thought Blade. "I lure her further into the complex and exterminate her." Selene starts to get up. "Hmm she's a quick healer, I'd better move fast if I want to end this." Blade quickly gets up, goes to the stairs, and starts to retreat further into the apartment complex. Selene, seeing this, starts to follow him cautiously. Before entering the hallway, Selene spots a dead Lycan goon with a magazine with UV Ammo. Selene quickly goes over to the body and picks up the magazine and resumes her chase… Blade enters a room and starts to reload his Benelli, meanwhile Selene slowly moves up the hallway checking each room. Water was dripping from the hole in the ceiling, and Blade was waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Selene discharges a magazine and puts in the UV Ammo… "I hope he will be affected by this monstrosity," thought Selene. Selene footsteps were getting closer and closer to Blade's position. Quickly assessing the situation, Blade grabs a shotgun shell and throws it into the room opposite of him. Selene, hearing the noise, goes into the room cautiously. Selene checks the area, but sees a shotgun shell on the floor. All of a sudden, Blade comes rushing into the room and aims one of her P99s, before she can react Blade fires his Benelli at her again. Selene was sent flying out of a window, still hanging on to one P99 while the other crashed onto the floor below. Blade slowly walks up to the window, and sees no sign of the female death dealer. Thinking that his job is done, Blade starts heading toward the rooftop… Selene, who is still clinging on to the side of the wall outside the window, throws her last P99 back into the room, and struggles to get up. When she finally got back into the room, Selene takes a few breaths and gets up. She looks out the window and sees her P99 heavily damaged beyond repair. "Damn, I'm gonna have to get a new one from Kahn," said Selene. After that she starts to head towards the rooftop. Several floors up, Blade was packing his equipment knowing that his hideout is compromised, he'll be an easy target for both vampires and werewolves. He grabs his duffle bag, titanium katana, loads his Benelli, then starts to head out. As Blade was walking along the hallway he sense a presence…. "I should've checked the outer wall," suspected Blade. "she may have survived." His suspicions proved correct as Selene came from below him. Blade drops his duffle bag, and tries to aim his Benelli at Selene. Again, the agile death dealer was to fast for Blade to aim, and Selene tackles Blade through a wall Both vampires fall to the floor of a smoking room, and Blade tries to get his Benelli shotgun. Selene quickly takes out her P99 and fires at Blade's chest, but the UV rounds have no effect due to his kevlar body armor. Knowing that she's out of bullets, Selene holsters her P99 and takes out the Sword of Viktor and starts rushing at Blade. Knowing that he won't make to his shotgun, Blade takes out the titanium katana and rolls out of harms way as Selene strikes near his area. Both vampires get up and cross swords with each other. Selene swings her sword, but is blocked by Blade's katana. Blade twists his katana and knocks the sword out of Selene's hands. Selene quickly counteracted with a kick sending Blade crashing into a table. Blade sees Selene jump into the air, and gets out three glaives and throws it at Selene in midair. Seeing the throwing glaives, Selene knocks the first two out of the air, but the third one gives a cut on Selene's left arm. Selene lands onto the floor and groans a bit, while Blade gets up and throws three more glaives. Selene swiftly back-flips dodging the first glaive, but is hit by the other two on the chest and right shoulder and coughs up blood. Blade takes the opportunity and starts to rush at Selene. When Selene finally lands, she grabs the sword, and both clash. Blade attempts to swing his katana at Selene, but she dodges his attack and slashes at his chest. Thankfully, the kevlar armor took the plight of damage on Blade. Blade unleashes katana strikes at Selene, causing the sword to be knocked out of Selene's hands again. Blade thrusts the sword into Selene's chest, and Selene groans while hanging onto the katana. Blade pushes the katana into Selene towards a wall. Selene quickly reacts by kicking onto the floor. Blade, feeling a bit dazed, gets up and tries to retake his katana. Selene grabs the katana with two hands and rips the blade off of the hilt, and painfully takes out the blade out of her chest. Epilogue Results Category:Blog posts